Non-Playable Character
A non-playable character (NPC) is a character whose actions are controlled by artificial intelligence and cannot be controlled by the player. Some of these characters are often an important part of the storyline. NPCs always appear in campaign and cooperative gamemodes. Gameplay There are three types of NPCs: hostile, allied, and neutral. Hostile NPCs will attack the player on sight with whatever is available at their disposal, or deter the player in some way. Allied NPCs will actively fight the enemies of the player and generally help them. Neutral NPCs will not engage in any combat whatsoever. NPCs on either side have the ability to enter vehicles on the map. This can give either side huge advantages. NPCs can enter the turrets and side seats of larger vehicles, and drive certain vehicles. Which vehicles and the NPC's skill with them, is dependent on which game is played. NPCs have unlimited ammo for their weapons. However, they must reload once they are done their magazines. Generic NPCs Generic NPCs appear in every Halo game to date. Most of them do not provide much crucial development to the game's storyline. In Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach, and Halo 4 the player can switch weapons with allied NPCs, helping to resolve issues of low ammo or help optimize combat efficiency for your team of NPC. Conversely, you can obtain slightly more powerful weapons that may not be available on the ground. Halo: Reach features the Fireteam system, which is a unique way of recruiting friendly AIs. Every Halo game allows the player to be stealthy and eliminate enemies from behind without alerting other NPCs. This mechanic is extended to have special animations in Halo: Reach, Halo 4, ''and ''Halo 5: Guardians called assassinations. Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach featured a cooperative gamemode called Firefight, where players can fight waves of generic enemies. In Halo 4 Spartan Ops, players can fight in various missions to complete objectives and kill generic NPCs. In Halo 5: Guardians gametype Warzone, players can fight a variety of different generic NPCs to earn points. Unique NPCs NPCs feature unique triggers and dialogue that differentiate them from "normal" allies because they are vital to the development of the game's storyline. In Halo: Combat Evolved, there are only four NPCs: Captain Jacob Keyes, Avery Johnson, Marcus P. Stacker and 343 Guilty Spark. Keyes is only seen a few times, but if he is killed, the mission restarts from the last checkpoint. 343 Guilty Spark is invincible and immune to any attacks on him during the game. Johnson and Stacker can be killed with no repercussions. In Halo 2, all NPCs are invincible. They usually fight alongside the player and lead allies into battle. Most of the time they are also armed with stronger weapons and feature unique dialogue that is integral to the storyline. In Halo 3, NPCs share the same characteristics of Halo 2 s NPCs, but when they take too much damage, they will fall to the ground, lifeless, and stay there until the battle is over. Soon after, they will stand back up. In Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach, the same rules still apply from Halo 2. However, certain NPCs are playable in some campaign levels (for example, Tayari Plaza is told from Buck's point of view, but he is an NPC ally in NMPD HQ). The only NPC excluded from invulnerability is Vergil. In Halo 4, Thomas Lasky is the only unique NPC. He is completely invincible and doesn't flinch when shot. Halo 4 Spartan Ops also features Parg Vol as an enemy who can be fought. In Halo 5: Guardians, both Blue Team and Fireteam Osiris are unique NPCs that are dubbed "Musketeers" by 343 Industries. The Musketeers can take damage and go into a "final stand" or "down-but-not-out" state from which they can be revived. Similarly, the Musketeers can revive players in the same state. Musketeers can also be ordered by the player to take vehicles, attack enemies, look at different objects in the environment, take weapons and move to different locations.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6FzQS3Yx-M Youtube: Halo 5 ViDoc: A Hero Reborn] The Warzone multiplayer gamemode in Halo 5 also features "Legendary" enemies that are specific to the maps they are fought on. List of Generic NPCs Halo: Combat Evolved= |-| Halo 2= |-| Halo 3= |-| Halo: Reach= |-| Halo 4= |-| Halo 5: Guardians= |-| List of Unique NPCs Halo: Combat Evolved= |-| Halo 2= |-| Halo 3= |-| Halo 3: ODST= |-| Halo: Reach= |-| Halo 4= |-| Halo 5: Guardians= |-| Sources Category:Terms and Phrases